Be My Escape
by Kimaa
Summary: ROtS. Padme and Anakin, mostly. Follows the same sort of rules and everything, and ends the same as the original, but, I can assure you, is different till the end. Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. Secret Affair

"I can't do this anymore," Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker murmured to herself, tears streaming down her face and dripping off the tip of her nose, finding their ways into the corners of her lips or trailing down her neck. She brought her delicate hand to her face and sobbed into it.

She and Anakin had been separated for five months, and she was constantly tormented by rumors of his death. Now, as she leaned against the giant window that covered her bedroom wall, she could barely support herself. Not only had she just learned of her pregnancy, but also of the gruesome deaths of two Jedi knights proclaimed heroes throughout the galaxy for their involvement in the Clone Wars. Padme could only assume it meant Obi-Wan Kenobi and her beloved husband, Anakin Skywalker.

"Oh, Anakin," she sighed as she collapsed onto the bed and stared out the window. She wished he would storm into the room and take her up in his arms. She wished she could touch him, hear his voice. She wished he were here, with her, laying on the bed. Or maybe she could be with him, laying in his bed somewhere in the Outer Rim. She wondered if he even had a bed, if he slept at all. There was so much about Anakin that Padme didn't know, and the thought of this brought another burst of sobs.

"M'Lady?" A soft voice called from the wide doorway. Padme's back was turned, and she kept it that way.

"What are you doing here? Leave." She demanded, her voice strong but quivering.

"But M'Lady, Master Obi-Wan and the young Jedi have returned. They are.."

"Where are they!"

"Here."

Padme pulled herself off the bed quickly and wiped away her tears. There was still a look of concern on her face as she rushed passed her messenger and friend, Dorme, and out into the wide greeting room. Anakin turned with the same boyish grin on his face and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh, Anakin," she sighed in relief as he held her against him tightly and buried his head into her shoulder. "Oh, my love."

"I've missed you so much," was Anakin's response as he pulled his head up and kissed her greedily. He could feel his heart fluttering inside him. "I've missed you," he repeated, digging his face into her shoulder again. Padme brought her hand to his head and kissed the side and top of his forehead vigorously.

"And I've missed you." Her voice was light and full of excitement, as if she couldn't contain herself. "I'd heard you'd been killed, numerous times. Oh, Anni, I've been living in such pain, such grief. Oh, Anni."

"I'm here now, I'm safe," Anakin assured her, kissing her neck lightly, as she had done to his forehead. They had seemingly forgotten the presence of Obi-Wan and Dorme, and now Obi-Wan cleared his throat, as if to attract their attention.

Both ignored him and continued to indulge themselves in each other. Dorme smiled lightly to the Master and excused herself. Obi-Wan sighed and stepped backwards. "Anakin," he said, in a questioning voice. "I have agreed to keep this.. ah.. affair.. a secret, but would you please?"

Anakin pulled his head up slowly, grazing his cheek across Padme's, before pulling all the way up and releasing her. Padme opened her eyes and gazed wearily at the Jedi Master. It seemed that now that Anakin was home safe, with her, she could finally have a true night sleep. It was obvious that Anakin felt the same exact way, for as he turned to face his friend, his eyes dropped to about half way open.

"I'm sorry, Master. We do appreciate your secrecy." Anakin stepped away from his beloved wife and towards Obi-Wan.

"That's quite alright, my young friend. I understand your angst." The elder of the three nodded his head towards Anakin, mumbled a quiet 'M'Lady' in Padme's direction, and turned his back. He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator and added, "Anakin, I will see you at the debriefing tomorrow," before the doors closed and the elevator carried him away.

Anakin stood, still watching the doors. His thoughts were on the small woman behind him, and he allowed a smile to play across his lips as she came up behind him and slipped tiny arms around his waist. Padme pressed her face into the back of his shoulder as he placed his hands on top of hers.

"Ooh, I love you," She whispered, squeezing his middle slightly. She released him, took one hand, and led him to their bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

They removed their clothes, and Anakin couldn't help but look over her bare body. She was so beautiful, standing there in nothing but her own soft skin soaked in the lights from the street scene below. He slipped on the pants he so normally slept in, and helped her pull her gown over her head. They laid down and Padme cuddled up closely next to him, pulling the blankets around their shoulders. He kissed her forehead lightly, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Together, Anakin and Padme fell asleep, and she stayed his arms the entire night. This was the first time they had been together for months, and it was so comforting to Padme to be able to lay there, embraced tightly by her young husband. To Anakin, it felt as though he could finally relax. Being able to touch this beautiful angel was all he wanted at the moment, and he didn't care about anything, or anyone, else.

When Anakin finally released Padme and turned onto his side, he looked directly towards the window. The only light shining through was that of the night life below, and a glimpse of the rising sun, so he laid back and gazed down at Padme's soft, relaxed face.

It was almost as if Padme had sensed his awakening, for she soon after lightly opened her eyes and smiled at Anakin, in almost a daze. She slowly moved her head so it was resting under her arms on his lap. "I love you, Anni. I love you so much," she mumbled lightly.

"I love you too, Padme. More than I can ever tell you." Padme drank in his words like wine. She knew how much he loved her, even without words, and he could sense she felt the same. Exactly the same.

Anakin shifted a little bit, and slumped down so he was lying again. Padme moved up his body as he slid, so she was now sprawled across his chest. Their legs tangled under the covers, and the lovers instinctively went to give the other a kiss, meeting half way.

The kiss was prolonged, and when Padme pulled back a childish smile was spread across Anakin's face. She giggled as he kissed her again, then laid back and re-wrapped his arms around her. He brought his left hand up to stroke her arm, and she absent-mindedly traced her fingers along his chest, creating invisible drawings of god knows what. She silently debated with herself about telling him of the pregnancy or waiting till a better time.

His voice broke through her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Padme shook her head. "It's nothing," she promised in her softest voice.

"Oh, it's something," he countered her, sitting back and pulling away. "You tell me not to keep secrets, so what gives you the right to now? What is it? Is there someone else?"

Padme turned away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. Anakin couldn't see them, but he could feel the hurt he had caused her and would have felt guilty if anger from the thought of her being with another man while he was away was coursing through him.

"No," she cried, stifling tears and keeping her back to him. "How could you think that, Anakin? Why would you even ask such a thing. It's nothing like that. It's just.. Hard to say. I've been so scared, Anni. I've been so lonely and scared."

"Tell me, Padme," Anakin had made his voice gentler now. Now that he was sure of her faith.

She sniffled lightly and hesitated when he reached around her, pulling her body into him, between his legs. She fell back into him after a moment, comfortably and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I can't. Anni. I don't know how to say it," she whispered, staring out the window absentmindedly.

"Try," Anakin answered in that nearly whispering voice that she found so irresistible. He slowly pulled his arms apart and moved them down her arms, onto her waist, and up her shirt. She shivered at the bare touch of his skin against hers as he slid his hands up her sides and up and down her back.

Finally, she found the courage. "Anakin? I'm... Anni, I'm pregnant." Padme waited for Anakin to pull back from her, but he didn't. Instead, he continued rubbing her back and said nothing.

She held her breath for an answer, and let out a long sigh when he finally said, "That's... wonderful."

"You're not scared?" Padme was surprised at his reaction. Truth be told, when she found out she was petrified.

Although she couldn't see it, she could feel him shaking his head no. He buried his face in the back of her neck, into her soft hair. When he pulled away, he said, "Scared? Of course I'm scared, but this is wonderful. Your pregnancy is a blessing, Padme. It'll turn out fine."

"What are we going to do? How will we hide this."

"We don't have to hide it if it'll make things easier for you."

"Oh, Anakin. Think with your head. I'll be dismissed as the senator once I have the baby, and if we were to unearth all of our secrets, you'd be expelled from the Jedi order. You've given up so much for it. Don't throw it all away now, because of this."

"Oh, Padme," he moaned, "You speak of such depressing outcomes. I would give my life for you, Padme. But, if it calms you, we can keep it a secret... Just like what we're doing now... The father is Palo, for all the Jedi know."

"Palo?" Padme asked without thinking.

"You told me the only other person you've ever loved was Palo, the boy that you went to school with."

"When did I ever tell you about him?" Padme was confused. She didn't ever remember telling Anakin, the man that she loved so much, about the only other love in her life intentionally.

"When we were on Naboo. During our picnic. How can you not remember? Never mind," Anakin shook off the thought, amazed that Padme didn't remember telling him. It had been torture for him, to sit there and watch her, all smiles, talk about her only love. But then, he had asked, hadn't he? He continued on his original idea, "We'll say that you met up with Palo and things got a little stirred up. Since we're such good friends, I decided to help you with the child."

"And Obi Wan? What part will he play in our child's life?"

"Obi Wan will fall into the child's life however he feels fit."

Padme hesitated. "How will we tell him?"

Anakin, becoming disinterested in the conversation, began kissing the back of her neck. "Hmm?" he purred, adding emphasis to the end to make it into a question. "Tell him what?" He asked, and she lightly brushed her hand on his cheek, gently pushing him away from her neck.

"Anakin, stop. We need to have this conversation," Padme protested, only half-willingly. Anakin chose to dismiss her comment and pulled his body from underneath her only to jump around and straddle her waist. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and went to kiss her, only to have her pull them away by his wrists.

"Anni," she protested again, giggling. He attempted to kiss her again, laughing, and she squirmed away. Standing up on the bed, Padme brought the sheets around her body and held a pillow as a shield. She held another pillow high above her head.

"Stop, master Jedi," Padme warned, and they both giggled.

"Or what?" Anakin asked playfully. She held the pillow higher above her head.

"Or I'll have to aggressively negotiate with you," she cried, hopping out of the way as he took a grab at her feet. She threw the pillow and it hit it square in the head, hard.

Both went silent for a moment while Anakin tried to connect. "I can't believe you actually threw the pillow at me," he gaped at her, pulling the pillow up behind his back.

"No, Anni," Padme cried, still giggling. She pointed at him accusingly and rose the second pillow above her head. "Don't you dare. I can see behind your back." At that moment, Anakin bolted to his knees and took a swipe at her. She met his pillow with hers, and turned to hit him in the cheek. He laughed and knocked her in the back of the head as she turned to escape him, then wrapped his arms around her feet and pulled her down, onto the bed. Padme laughed with him as he crawled on top of her.

The couple locked eyes for a second, before Padme brought her hands up from her sides, placed them behind his neck, and pushed his head down. He pressed his lips against hers passionately, and she kissed back, just as hard. He collapsed on top of her, wrapped his arms around her, and rolled over so she was laying completely on top of him.

Padme parted her lips ever so slightly, and Anakin slipped his tongue into her mouth. They played with each other's tongues for eight minutes before Padme finally pulled away, and kissed him lightly at random places on his face and neck. To finish, she kissed him, open mouthed, and he openly took her in. He nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, as she sucked on the top of his, before both pulled back.

Anakin and Padme kept their gazes on each other for a few minutes after that, love filling both their eyes. Finally, Padme whispered, "Go do your duties. Come to me tonight," and, after a final, prolonged kiss, pushed herself off the bed.

Anakin watched with a longing gaze as she slipped the silky shirt and old pair of his pants off easily. He didn't remember her wearing those when they went to bed, so she must have woken and changed sometime in the night. He smiled, pleased that she had chosen to wear his own clothes. Normally, she would reject them with disgust, but he didn't know that she had been sleeping in his clothes for a while. A habit she had picked up from his being gone all the time.

Padme gave him one last tempting smile before she slipped into the other room to bathe and prepare for the long day ahead of both of them.


	2. Anakin's Concerns

"Good evening, Master," Anakin nodded to Obi Wan as he fell into pace beside him. They both had gone through numerous debriefings on their accomplishments in the Outer Rim and only found time to address each other late into the evening.

Obi Wan recognized the upbeat tone of his former padawan's voice, and turned to gaze at him suspiciously. "This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time, my old friend," he noted.

"Five months could be a long time, yes," Anakin agreed cautiously. He had no intention of telling Obi-Wan of Padme's pregnancy until it showed. They continued to walk slowly through the large library of the temple.

"Longer than five months," Obi-Wan countered. "I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you." Anakin's eyes shifted to gaze at his feet.

"I'm happy to be home. To be with Padme." Anakin's voice dropped considerably when he stated the second sentence. Obi-Wan squinted at him, trying to pick out what it was.

"It's more than that. I can feel it," he said, looking forward again.

"Perhaps your senses are not how they used to be." Anakin and Obi-Wan had always teased one another about their feelings of the Force, and whose was better, so he took advantage of that now, and tried to make a game of it.

"Or perhaps you're hiding something from me." Anakin lifted his chin and turned to face Obi-Wan. "Tell me what you're hiding, Anakin," the Master said without turning to face him. Anakin could feel the warning tone in his friend's voice.

"I'm hiding nothing from you, Master. I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin stopped walking and turned to the glowing blue wall, suddenly finding an unexplainable interest in one of it's hidden files.

Obi-Wan brought a hand to Anakin's shoulder. "I will find out what you're not telling me, be it concerning me or not. And I cannot promise I will keep it from Masters Windu and Yoda." With that, he allowed his hand to fall to his side and began walking again.

Sighing deeply, Anakin turned to resume walking with Obi-Wan. Having him discover the newest secret between the couple had less consequences than the Jedi Order discovering their first. "Master," he moaned, rolling his head. "Wait."

Intrigued, Obi-Wan stopped and faced Anakin again, turning his whole body with him this time. He stared in anticipation. Anakin sighed again and looked down at his feet.

He shrugged his shoulders before mumbling, "Padme is... with child."

"I presume it's yours?" Obi-Wan smiled, pleased that he had gotten it out of the boy... man... and resumed his walking.

Anakin turned with him and kept a slow pace. He nodded, then, without even thinking his words over in his head, he added, "I must admit, Master, I'm a little taken back. Although, to Padme, I seem sure this child is a blessing for us, I have other thoughts."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "Of course you could see it as a curse. She will lose her job, and if the council were to discover you were the father, and unearth the secrets behind it, you would too. But, Anakin, this child can not be raised by Padme alone, and if the wars continue as they are now, you will find it difficult to be a suitable father. Your role as a husband to her has only survived as long as it has becau-"

"She loves me, and I feel the same for her," Anakin cut him off, "When we wed, Obi-Wan, we knew the consequences. Every marriage has it's faults, and ours are our jobs. I only fear the coming of this child because.." Anakin faltered at the sight of an approaching Mace Windu.

The master slowed his pace as he came upon the two and fell into pace beside Obi-Wan. Anakin nodded respectfully towards him, then looked forward, trying to cover his thoughts and feelings.

"Anakin," Mace addressed the young Jedi knight with and apparent edge in his voice. "I wish to speak with Master Kenobi of the affairs in the Outer Rim. I understand you have mixed feelings of this conflict and request we speak of it later, but for now, I hope you will understand my need of privacy."

Anakin fought back rolling his eyes and plastered a fake smile onto his face. He wasn't done with his conversation, and did not want to leave Obi-Wan so early without first sorting out his own thoughts. Obi-Wan recognized this and turned to Anakin to speak again.

"We will speak later. For now, I advise you go to your friend and inform her of my understanding. I assume she'll like to know. Tell her that I wish to do all that I can to protect her and her husband and wish them luck with the birth of their child."

"Yes, Master," Anakin bowed to the both of them and dismissed himself, veering to the left towards the nearest exit of the giant temple. A slight hint of annoyance crept inside him, directed towards Mace Windu.

* * *

**I know this was really short, but I was just so anxious to get back to writing about Anakin and Padme **_together_.

REVIEW. **It's the best thing you could ever do for me. **_Just say, "Hey, I like it," or, "Hey, this really sucks." I don't care, I want your feedback. Tell me what I need to work on._


	3. Drop My Top

Anakin wandered the streets of Coruscant, night life buzzing around him. He wanted to go home to Padme, to have a nice dinner with her and to later hold her... touch her, but he was so confused. Things were fine for the couple now, but what would happen once she gave birth to the child? Obi-Wan had mentioned he wouldn't be a suitable father, and now the thought tormented him. For the first time in his life, he almost wished he could leave the Jedi order, or at least tell them his secrets.

Dodging out of the way of a large group of Twi'lek, Anakin stumbled off the street and the small fountain chamber of a newer club in town. It was beautiful, almost as much as the fountain chamber hidden beneath he and Padme's apartment, but not half as calming. For one, there was the loud buzzing easily heard from the street only a few yards away, and secondly, it was Padme's presence that had soothed him more than anything, which seemed to be absent.

Quickly making up his mind to sort things out here, Anakin sat down slowly on a low ledge and ran his fingers through the water. He loved how it made ripples around the tiny island in the middle of the small pond, much like the island near Padme's retreat on Naboo, except, again, lacking Padme, who seemed to be with him in his thoughts wherever he went.

Anakin sighed and hunched over his knees, burying his face in his hands. He cringed at the touch of his cold, black leather glove, but he welcomed it over the eerie feeling of the robotic fingers that lay underneath.

That day when he had lost his arm, the feeling of flesh, crept into his memory. He had been foolish, attacking Dooku aggressively and alone, and being knocked to the side while Obi-Wan fought desperately to save them both.

A devilish smile crept tediously across Anakin's face and hung there as he ran over the battle just before he had lost his limb. He had done well, he knew, but he and Obi-Wan would have both died that day, had it not been for Padme and that single clone trooper. For if they hadn't gotten to that hangar with Yoda, Dooku would have surely killed them.

In a sense, Padme had always saved Anakin. Had she not been queen of Naboo, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would have had no need to save her and go to Tatooine. Anakin would have continued his life as a slave boy.

As a padawan, every time he and Obi-Wan ran into danger, the thought of Padme urged him to push harder. Anything to see her again.

When Anakin had been overwhelmed with the agony of losing his mother, Padme had been there to calm him. To hold him and let him cry into her breast.

But most importantly, Anakin had survived the gruesome battles of the Clone Wars if only to see his beloved wife again. His power, strength, and reputation surged from her, as did his tranquility. Every aspect of him was derived in some way from her.

* * *

"Good evening, Sabe," Anakin mumbled politely, but shortly, making his way through the large greeting room of he and Padme's apartment. He did not stop to talk, or even wait for reply. The hand maid would follow him if she had any important news. 

"Padme is not here," she informed him, following as he had assumed. She stopped at the door, turning her back to him.

"I know," Anakin replied, keeping his pace as he walked briskly into the room he and his wife shared and threw off his black Jedi robes, careless of Sabe's presence. He quickly changed into a brown pair of pants and a loose, white cotton shirt. These clothes were comfortable to him, more so than any robes would ever be, and he spent all day dreaming of slipping into them and napping on the couch. After the five months away from home, all Anakin wanted to do was sleep and be with Padme.

Sabe turned to him as he came out of the room, slower now, and walked beside him. "Obi-Wan came by looking for you. He said you, Padme, and him needed to talk, so I invited him to dinner," she said. Normally, in anybody else's presence, she would address Obi-Wan as 'Master Kenobi' and Padme as 'M'Lady', and instead of saying 'he said', she would say, 'he requests', but Sabe was used to Anakin's presence, and as she was friends with the couple and a devoted hand maiden, she was lazy with her wording around them. "I presume you told him about the child?"

Anakin nodded as he laid down slowly on the couch, and she turned to leave. Anakin tucked his hands behind his head, and he fell asleep before she even reached the next room.

* * *

"Aaannnaaakkiiinn," the voice was high-pitched as it called his name. It was close by, but Anakin didn't want to open his eyes. He felt something soft and moist press against his forehead, then his cheek, then his neck. He only realized it was lips when they finally pressed against his. He hoped to Force it was Padme, and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the Japer Snippet. 

"You still have this?" He asked groggily, taking the Japer Snippet in his hand.. His real hand. Padme wrapped her slender fingers around his and giggled lightly.

"Of course I have it," she responded and pressed her forehead against his. "Apart from you, it's the most important thing in the world to me." Anakin could feel another person's presence in the room, but he couldn't help himself. He lifted his chin slightly and kissed Padme deeply, more-so than he had done in the morning. Padme pulled away, smiling brightly.

"Anakin," she scorned, "We have company."

Anakin sat up and turned to see Obi-Wan, Sabe, Captain Typho, and another hand maiden enter the room. Typho was too interested in his conversation with the two women to notice Padme straddling Anakin on the couch, but Obi-Wan wasn't, and shot Anakin a warning glance. Padme caught the warning and rolled off of her husband, pulling him to his feet. They caught each other's eyes, and Anakin smiled as Padme made a playfully annoyed face towards Obi-Wan.

"We're all friends here, Master Kenobi," she said, picking up the edges of her light, multi-colored gown. Anakin noticed it was the same one she had worn when they had first arrived at the Lake Retreat on Naboo. She had done it on purpose, he knew, just to make him want her all throughout dinner.

* * *

During dinner, Anakin would give Padme longing looks from across the table, and she would return flirtatious ones. No matter how long they had been married, she still liked to tease him. Every so often, Obi-Wan would catch one of the looks, and send a warning one in both their directions, but nobody said anything. Little did Obi-Wan know, underneath the table, Padme's bare feet were kicking lightly at Anakins' 

Yes, they were playing a low-key game of footsie.

After dinner, the small crowd spread; Dorme and Sabe to the cleaning, Typho to his guard duties, and Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan to the fountain chamber below their apartment.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan had been walking between the couple, all thoughtful, before he finally addressed his old Padawan. "About our discussion earlier today..."

"Yes?" The response came almost too eagerly.

"I do not wish to continue it." He paused, receiving a confused look from Anakin. "I just hope you and Padme both know what you're doing."

Padme, who had been mostly silent all night, suddenly found the time to speak.

"I assure you, Master Jedi, we intend to keep this a secret. You and Sabe are the only people that know."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And I wonder; What are your plans for after-birth?"

Padme glanced to Anakin, and he nodded, answering for her. "Padme and I hope to raise the child on Naboo. I, of course, will have to be declared either dead or missing-"

His wife cut in, "We don't want Anakin to be expelled from the order for this. He'll be gone a few years to raise our child with me, then return to the order when we think it's time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You must be careful with this," he said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "It may not be so easy to return."

Anakin shrugged off his hand. "We understand," he guaranteed his former master. "It's something we're willing to risk."

* * *

"Obi-Wan has gone back to the temple, and Dorme and Sabe have gone home," Padme informed her husband as she walked into their room. He was laying face down on the bed, and turned over to gaze wearily at her. 

"We could have handled that better," he mused, sitting up.

Padme shot him an annoyed look. "_You_ could have handled it better." she corrected, attitude clinging to her tone. She stood in front of the glass wall, her back turned to him, and watched as inhabitants of the city planet sped by.

Sighing deeply, Anakin pushed himself off the bed and walked to her. He slipped his arms through hers and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her gently, but tightly into him. She leaned into his embrace more than willingly.

"I love you so much." Padme could feel his warm breath as Anakin whispered in her ear, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She placed her arms over his and looked up, lips parted.

"I love you too," she mumbled, just before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. This time, Anakin parted his lips, and their tongues met in his mouth. She turned her body slowly, and slid her arms so they were pressed against his chest. Slowly, Anakin allowed himself to be pushed to the bed, where she gently pushed him down, giggling.

He gripped her elbows, chuckling with her, as she straddled his waist one leg at a time.

* * *

**I'm trying to write as fast as possible, but truth be told, I don't really know where I'm going with this. Is it bad that I'm going strictly off the top of my head?**

Review response(s);

**Eridani; **_Hm, thanks. I actually struggled with that part, trying to find a way to atleast hint to it, so I'm glad you caught that. I probably had to change it a few times, heh._


	4. I'm Every Bit Deserving

"Hmm," Padme moaned, stretching her arms past Anakin's face and moving up his body. Anakin had already been awake, just watching her sleep and enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his. Now, as she carelessly sprawled her body across his, legs tangling with the sheets, he lightly traced his finger along her back, mainly the lower part.

"Good morning, my Ang-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Shhhh." The sound pressed through her lips lightly, and he gladly fell back into silence.

Sunlight gushed through the window and lay across their bare bodies, giving them a golden glow. Padme nuzzled her head into Anakin's broad shoulder and watched as the shadows of the speeders going by crossed his fit stomach.

Slowly, she slid her hand from behind his neck, down his chest, and let it rest, fingers splayed, on the lower portion of his hip bone. Her fingers couldn't get any closer to what lay just beneath the sheet, and when she pressed the tips of her fingers ever so lightly, he squirmed.

"Don't do that," he warned, and she could sense a hint of weakness in his voice.

Padme grinned mischievously up at him and pressed down again. "Why not?" She asked innocently, her eyes widening and the corners of her lips falling to make them heart-shaped.

"Augh." Anakin couldn't contain the small moan as he squirmed again. "Padme." He was pleading with her now.

Giggling, Padme pressed once more before trailing her fingers back up his chest and onto his cheek. She pulled herself up once more, straddling his waist, and bent forward, the sheets falling around them. Suddenly, she was full of life.

She leaned completely forward, pressing her lips against his, then, without pulling away at all, mumbled, "Dance with me."

He shook his head slowly, as to keep his lips pressed against hers, and smiled. "No, no," he mumbled back. "I can't dance. I'll just-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she stood, up gripping the sheets to cover at least the private parts of her body, and began waving her free arm and twisting her body. Their eyes met and a smile broke Anakin's lips, met by another of her cute giggles.

He just watched as she waved the sheets around her body and twirled ever so slowly, all the while humming her own made up tune enthusiastically. He loved the way the morning sun hit her body, making her seem Angelic, just like when he'd first met her. He loved the way she knit her eyebrows when she grinned down at him, and how she seemed to be in her own little world.

Anakin loved everything about his wife.

* * *

"And so you can see, we will need to send you and young Skywalker on another tedious mission very shortly." Adi Mundi concluded, looking to the side to his companion, Obi-Wan.

"I see," he mused, bringing up a hand to stroke his beard. "I'm not sure if it is wise to take Anakin away from the Chancellor again so soon. Perhaps someone else is fit for your missions?" That wasn't the truth. Obi-Wan had no concern for Anakin's watch on Palpatine. Instead, it was for pity of yanking the young man from his wife after he had been so happy, but, Obi-Wan couldn't exactly say that.

"No," the Master shook his large head. "The council has already decided it must be you."

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the council, even if he was a part of it. "I understand."

Just then, he spotted Anakin rushing towards them in a mess of robes. As he approached, Obi-Wan saw his hair was a tangled mop and he had obviously left the apartment in a frantic hurry. He was sure Padme's look would resemble Anakin's, but with a little more class and a little less 'I-just-had-aftersex-sex' to it.

Obi-Wan's companion recognized the same thing, and chuckled lightly to himself before breaking away and allowing Anakin to fall into his place.

"Master," the tousled man greeted him, pulling at his utility belt uncomfortably.

"You missed the final debriefing this morning." Obi-Wan did not look at Anakin. Instead, he continued to walk slowly down the hall and kept his gaze forward. Anakin, on the other hand, stared adamantly into the side of his former teacher's face. When he finally broke his stare, it was to glance, embarrassed, at the floor.

"I'm sorry, we... I..." He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You're lack of excuses worries me, my young friend," Obi-Wan grinned, finally glancing to his side at Anakin. "Usually you're in full stock of those."

Grateful for the slight change in topic, Anakin looked up with a sheepish grin.

"They're never excuses, Master," he explained plainly. "They're simply... ah... more important things to do." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this, unsure of how pre-work, morning sex was more important than a final debriefing, which was already important on it's own.

Waving this away, Obi-Wan fixed his gaze of the stone statue ahead of them. Anakin followed his gaze, and quietly admired the true beauty of it. As he was staring intently, a familiar figure passed through his line of vision. He turned his head in time to catch a grinning Padme, walking beside Bail Organa at the end of a large group consisting of senators and handmaids.

"Afternoon, Senator," he said, smiling humbly with a certain protective twinkle distinct in his eye. He nodded his head, as if quickly bowing.

"Afternoon, Master Jedi." She returned the head nod and gave him one of those hidden smiles you could only catch if you knew where it was hiding. Obi-Wan, too, caught sight of her, and noted that she donned the same hair style as the night before, except with more strands of curly brown hair falling into her face, and her skin glowed just the way Anakin's did.

As hard as they were trying to hide it, you didn't have to be a Jedi to sense the connection between Anakin and Padme, and it surprised Obi-Wan to know that so far their secrets, their love, had not been discovered.

When Padme and the other senators finally passed, Anakin tore his eyes away from her to look at Obi-Wan, unaware of the grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"She's fantastic, Master," he confided.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. They betray you."

"I know," the grin faded from his face. "I've heard it before. You've told me all this before." It was true, he had heard it before. Obi-Wan had warned him that his thoughts would betray him, and the only difference now was that those thoughts had grown into feelings.

Before Obi-Wan could launch into a lecture on the Jedi way, Anakin spoke again.

"I deserve this, Master. I've followed the Jedi code- mostly- and I've trained hard. I've fought well in the Outer Rim sieges. I'm doing nothing wrong here." Obi-Wan didn't like the smug look on his former padawan's face.

"Anakin, we've got a new mission," he informed him, choosing to ignore his little philosophy. "The council has decided that, because of the time and our knowledge of the subject, we are the only Jedi suitable for this mission."

"It's a fact finding mission, isn't it? Master, why do they send us on these? They're only wasting our time," Anakin's tone had quickly gone from being sure, to whining. "Besides, I can't leave her. Not now. Not after only two days."

"We'll return soon."

"You said that last time and we were away for five months."

"This mission is different."

"How so?"

Obi-Wan stopped walking and gazed thoughtfully at the statue, contemplating whether he should tell Anakin or not. He moved to the wall, Anakin following him, and lowered his voice as he spoke.

"Years ago a Sith attacked us on Tatooine, after Qui-Gon had found you," he explained. Anakin nodded. He remembered Qui-Gon had told him to duck just in time. Obi-Wan continued, "That Sith killed Qui-Gon, and I in turn killed him. As you know, there are always two Sith, a master and an apprentice. Aayla Seccura has discovered something in the Outer Rim."

"So why can't Master Seccura handle it?"

"Because she's unsure."

"Master," Anakin's tone was getting even whinier, "I was just a boy. What do I have to do with this?"

Obi-Wan looked down his nose onto his former padawan, a distinct glint in his eye. "You are the chosen one."

* * *

**Hm, I must admit, with each review I'm getting scareder and scareder I'll write something you guys won't like. I've come to the conclusion that you should tell me what you want. I'm not saying write the story for me, I'm saying tell me something like, "Oh, I want to see more of the Jedi council," or, "I want to see more of Anakin's transformation," or something just as simple. Hey, you can be a little more detailed if you like.**

**Another thing; My updates won't be very long or very often. Probably every 2-3 days and 4-5 pages on word. Sorry guys.**

**Kay, last thing. I haven't done it yet, but in the next few chapters there are going to be bits a pieces of a one-on-one rp I'm currently a part of, and I thought it'd be nice to give the other person some credit. So, here's to _Courty_.**

Review Responses;

**donnatellaMarks; **_Well I'm glad. Thank you. And I'll try to be as quick as possible._

**FelsGoddess; **_Thanks. Yea. Well, usually I lay out the story first, but writing this I figure if Anakin's going to end up under the Darth Vader mask and everyone else dead, I might as well wing it. Heh._

**chopsticks; **_Wow, you lost me there. Who exactly is this muse?_

_Well, hey, thanks. I'm definitely not trying to out-do the original, because, hey, it's **Star Wars **but I'll try not to let you down._

_Strictly off the record; What is fluff? I'm hoping it's good, _:

_Atleast you're being patient. _XP_.Thanks._

**Coral Candy; **_Thank you and I'm glad to hear it. I'm workin'._

**ravenstyles27/Courtney; **_I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks._

**And that's it. Keep reviewing, even if you've already done it, it's all appreciated. You know you love it when you get reviews, and so do I. Remember, tell me what you want.**


	5. Consistently Inconsistent

Anakin wandered the halls of the Jedi temple with no sense of direction. He hadn't looked up from his feet in hours, just simply kept walking and trusted that the Force would keep him from running into anybody. So far, it had done a good job, and he had only collided with Kit Fisto, two small padawan learners, and a single wide pillar.

Slowly, Anakin made his way unknowingly towards he and Padme's apartment. She wasn't there, he knew. It was only noon, and she had informed him she wouldn't be home until late that night, but he was so disturbed with leaving her. Something about the pregnancy made him even more protective of her than he already was, and he was mighty protective.

Anakin wandered blindly into the main apartment of the building and stopped short just outside the elevator. He glared at the blue couch in the open entryway, silently hating it simply for something to hate.

He moved towards it, kicked the rim, and fell down onto it.

"What have I done?" He asked no one in particular, mainly because he was the only one there. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Unsure of where he was expecting these answers to come from, Anakin dropped his head into his hands and shook it slowly. He sighed and searched inside himself for any sort of clue.

He could feel the Force coursing through him, and shut his eyes, allowing those feelings to consume him. He felt himself push off the couch, his feet move back into the elevator, and his finger jab at an unseen button. He allowed his eyes to open with the doors, and stepped out into the Nubian garden chamber.

Normally, the beautiful rooms would soothe him instantly. Their beauty, calmness, everything that reminded him of Padme always entered him, wrapping around his very being. Not this time, though.

This time he was too disturbed; confused; shook.

Again, he followed his feet to the corner dedicated entirely to his mother. Padme, being the thoughtful woman that she was, had laid out the small area when he had first left her after their marriage.

Anakin closed his eyes again, allowing the surroundings and memories course through his mind. Before his lids, he watched as his delicate wife pulled him through the gardens excitedly.

"Look," she had exclaimed, moving him surprisingly forcefully so he stood in front of her. She stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, placing her chin over one so she could see what he saw from his perspective.

No one had ever done anything remotely thoughtful for him in his life, and when he looked upon the array of blue and white flowers Padme had planted herself, and the small pools of water fed by miniature waterfalls, he felt truly blessed.

He had felt her breath on his neck as she whispered, "Those colours reminded me of your mother. They represent love and peace, and together compassion. Shmi was passionate, Anni. She loved you so much."

Back in reality, Anakin smiled lightly to himself, suddenly overcome with a mix of emotions. He attempted to fight them back, but felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"Oh mom," he moaned, dropping to his knees like he had done so long ago. He used to wake up and sneak to this little corner. He could always feel Padme watching his back as he spoke to the air he imagined was his mother, listening. But he hadn't done so since the first year after she'd died. He'd felt he'd outgrown it, that his mother really couldn't hear him like he'd thought, and that the presence he felt, loving him with all of her heart, was merely Padme's.

Now, though- Now was different. He felt the presence more than ever, but knew Padme could not have been there, gazing into his back like she had always done so faithfully and respectfully.

"Oh mom," he repeated, sitting back on his feet and looking up at the tall plant that branched out at him. The biggest of all the plants, the one he'd envisioned as his mother all those nights so long ago.

"I'm so confused," he confessed, searching inside himself for more words.

"I love Padme, more than ever. She's pregnant now, mom. We lay in bed every night and every morning, watching her stomach for some sort of sign, some sort of answer to a question we haven't even asked. It's grown a lot in the past few months; it's already like we have our child. I find myself more protective over the small bump in her stomach than I have been over much else. It's as if we're afraid it's going to disappear." Anakin paused, smiling lightly to himself at how silly this thought was, now that he had said it aloud.

"But mom, the jedi want me to leave her for some sort of mission. I can't leave her like this; so weak, more fragile than she's ever been to me. She gets sick all the time. Who will hold back her hair- take care of her- in my absence? But I can't reject the council's orders. They both need me."

Anakin felt some sort of importance as he said this. Finally, in desperation, he asked, "What will I do?"

No answer came. He sat there for hours, staring up at the tall plant and its blooming flowers, repeating the words over and over again. Telling 'his mother' how much he missed her and needed her right then. How he wished things had never been that way; that he had gotten to her just days earlier.

After mumbling all sorts of things, Anakin began to elaborate on the perfect life;

"We would live on Naboo," he said. "Padme's always wanted to live back on Naboo. She tells me every night how she wants to raise our child there. It's beautiful, mom. You would love it.

"I will have become a great Jedi by then, and all would know of my love. It would be accepted. We'll have children, two or three maybe. The boy –there will only be one boy- will be just like me. He'll want to become a jedi, and we'll spend afternoons battling with sticks in place of lightsabers, until he's old enough, of course. The girls will look just like their mother, with beautiful brown eyes and long flowing hair. They'll even have some of your features, like your nose. I've got your nose, so they'll all have it too.

"And you'll be there, obviously. The children will love you more than they love Padme or I. You'll spoil them against our word. Cleigg will be there too, and Owen and Beru. You'll all have separate houses of course, but you'll be nearby. Owen and Beru will have children, too, and they will all play with Padme's nieces. Padme loves her nieces.

"We'll have great picnics out on the island, with the whole family. Padme's side and mine. Obi-Wan will come to some of them, but it will be difficult because of his high seat in the council. He'll be the greatest jedi ever, even greater than Masters Windu and Yoda. Even me..." Anakin trailed, realizing this was the same thing he always fantasized, and that it could never come true. His mother was dead, he would have to accept that, and he and Padme could never live exposed like that.

"Thank you, mom," he said, nodding his head to the plant as he stood and slowly followed his feet back to the elevator.

* * *

_Gah, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I kind of built up all these ideas in my head, and as I was trying to lead up to them, I ran into a corner. Luckily, I dug out my 'Attack of the Clones' book, by R.A. Salvator, and this idea jumped out at me. I haven't even gotten past the first chapter, heh. It just kind of, arose as I was reading. Hopefully you guys liked this one. I know you love the Anakin/Padme fluff, but I have to throw this in there. I promise; More fluff next chapter._

I won't be responding to reviews this time out of sheer laziness, but I promise that if you review more now, I'll respond to not only these, but also the last ones. Hint, hint.

**I can't gurantee when to expect the next installment, my summer's been kind of hectic, but I'd give it about a week, give or take a few days.**

_-Kimaa_


	6. Helpless

"Anakin?" He heard the diminished voice, but did not move from his position.

"Anakin!" The voice called again, but he still did not respond.

Padme rounded the pillar and frowned at the sight of her husband standing at the edge of the balcony, looking out over the night life below him with his hands folded behind his back.

"Anni?" She asked, her voice having considerably dropped, and leaned against the pillar. Padme was used to his meditating, as she should be by then, but never so late in the evening.

She sighed, her expression relaxing into a soft smile, and sub-consciously brought her hand to her stomach. Like always, she would wait there for him.

Anakin turned, sooner than expected, and began walking towards her. She stretched out her arms, welcoming into her, and he gratefully accepted.

"Hello, my love," he smiled down at her as she released him, and they both instinctively brought their hands to the barely formed bump in her stomach.

No matter how small it was, it was the beginnings of their own child. Feeling this now, Anakin was reminded of his earlier dilemma.

Padme saw the change in his eyes, how, though she was looking right into them, his eyes seemed distant. He avoided her gaze, averting his own to the bump hidden by her dress. She frowned again, and brought one of her hands to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, twisting his hair into her fingers lightly. The only response she received was a slow head shake and weak, "Nothing."

The frown tugged harder at her lips, and Padme pulled away from him completely. He was hiding his feelings from her again, she knew, but if he didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't push him. She trusted that if it was really important, he would let her know.

Anakin watched as she disappeared through the archway leading into their apartment, then turned back to watch the city below him. He could feel he had upset her by keeping his own emotions to himself, even if she hadn't shown it, and this just brought another wave of grief over him.

When she came home, he hadn't been meditating. He had been watching, picking out every little detail of the city and hating them, just like he had the couch. He hated the different fashions of each culture apparent on the streets. He hated the view of the senate building, and even that of the Jedi temple far in the distance. This was his method of forgetting his problems, and it had worked up until then.

'I hate you,' he thought, glaring down at a parked speeder on the street. He didn't realize how childish it was that he was standing there, hating things because he had backed himself into an emotional corner and needed something to take out all the emotions he wasn't allowed to have on.

Padme appeared at the pillar again, and hesitated before walking to him, around him. She slipped her arms loosely around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist like vines, pulling their bodies into each other.

"Tell me what's bothering you," she begged, staring adamantly up at him. As serious as her gaze was, there was softness in it. Anakin had seen that soft accent to her eyes before, and had long ago compared it to his mother's. It was as if that small hint of it in her stare was everything she felt for him. To Anakin, Padme held everything in her eyes, and she had a special way of coaxing things out of him simply by locking gazes. His mother had done the same to him as a boy.

Before his mind could stop his heart from speaking, Anakin heard himself say, "Let's go now."

Padme's face contorted in puzzlement.

"Now?" She asked. "Anakin, we can't. There's so much we've got to take care of before we can leave."

"What have we got to take care of?" He could feel himself fighting back an unwelcome grin. "Anything we do here won't matter to us on Naboo."

Padme shook her head, seeing right through his attempt at avoiding her question.

"You're not thinking rationally," She stated. "You're keeping something from me," she accused. "Tell me," finally, she pleaded. Her hands found their way into his hair again, like playing with it was some sort of comfort blanket to her.

Anakin stared at her disbelievingly for a moment, before shaking her hands away from his head and pulling completely away. He turned his back to her, then, over his shoulder, mumbled, "I can't."

Whether it was out of frustration or desperation, Padme didn't know, but she felt tears pool up in her eyes, threatening to boil over and release the tears down her soft cheeks. She followed him and came around him again, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"What's so important that you can't tell your own wife? What do you need to keep so hidden from me?" Hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her voice from cracking. Anakin saw the through the confidence she presented so well, and silently cursed himself for causing Padme to worry.

He forced a comforting grin onto is face, and assured here, "It's nothing, my angel." He pulled her back into him, and her arms fell to rest against his chest with the rest of her body.

"If it's nothing," she whispered, "then tell me."

Anakin silently fought with himself over this for a moment. When he couldn't find the wording, or a way to explain what was truly bothering him, he revealed, "The Jedi are sending Obi-Wan and I on another mission."

Padme pulled back slightly to look up at him. "How long this time?" She asked, her eyes searching his face for anything else he might be hiding. What she was planning to find in the fold of his nose or deep within the scar that so frequently reminded them that the past was real was beyond her, but she searched anyway.

All he could offer her, though, was a helpless shrug.

"Could be weeks," he said, "Could be months. It depends on how long it takes us to find out whatever we need to find out."

With a heavy sigh, Padme nodded her head in understanding. Like so much else, the council had to be secretive, even to their own, Jedi when it came to missions.

It didn't use to be that way, she remembered. Before the wars, the Jedi were peace-keepers. Masters of negotiation. Everything they did was first run by the senate. Most of what they did was at the senate's request. Now, they were soldiers, just like the clones. They did things the way they saw fit, and constantly reminded each other to trust no one except their own.

"When do you leave?" She asked in final desperation. Anakin dropped his gaze and it was his turn to sigh.

"Tomorrow," he said slowly, but then quickly added, "But if we leave tonight I can avoid the mission and-"

"No," Padme cut him off, shaking her head. "Obi-Wan needs you. The Jedi need you. They need you more than I do." She stroked the back of his head and smiled at him reassuringly, spotting the doubt in his own face.

"You'll return to me soon," she stated. "I can feel it. And I'll be fine while you're gone. I've got my handmaidens and Captain Typho to look over me until then."

Anakin smiled, comforted by her confidence. "Thank you," he told her, just as he had his mother earlier that day.

* * *

"Go do your duties," Padme told her husband, pressed flat against the doors of the turbolift. "Come back to me quickly."

"I will," Anakin promised, leaning against her lightly once more to kiss her.

They had always done this, saying goodbye in the apartment because doing so at the docking bay was not safe. They always plastered on smiles, pretending to be happy for the sake of the other, but both secretly gave a little of their heart to the other as well.

He smiled reassuringly to her, and added playfully, "Don't go running off to Naboo when I should be getting home."

They both laughed lightly, remembering a time when she had gone to Naboo on a surprise visit to her family, and he had gotten home while she was gone. He had been so scared something had happened to her, and spent the two days locked in the dark apartment. He was overcome with joy when she walked in, perfectly fine, and though the time had been dark for him then, they could both laugh about it now.

It was her turn to promise. "I won't," she said through giggles. She brought her hands up to stroke the back of his head as he pressed her into a soft hug. When they pulled apart, Anakin brought his hands to rest around the small bump of her belly.

Padme watched him, positive he was sending their barely formed, unborn child some sort of message. After a moment, he brought his hands to cup her face in them, and kissed her once more. The smiles had disappeared from both their faces, and he stared at her now, pensively.

"Be safe, my love?" He wasn't requesting this of her, like he had done so many times before. He was pleading with her now.

Overcome with the sudden grief of the knowledge that Anakin was about to leave on yet another mission, Padme couldn't muster a response. Instead, she nodded, fighting back tears that she would let loose after his departure.

She bit her lip, furrowed her eyebrows, and looked away, and Anakin saw the obvious struggle. He rubbed her cheeks lightly with his thumbs and kissed her once more, assured enough by her simple nod.

Padme brought her gaze back to him as he pressed his forehead against her own.

"I love you," he whispered. Again, Padme nodded, then pushed the words out.

"I love you too," she replied, bringing her hands to the back of his head again. They closed the small gap between their lips in a passionate kiss, then she pushed out from under him, sure the tears would push through if they stayed much longer.

She watched as he regretfully punched the button for the turbo lift and stepped inside. He brought his hand up, in half of a wave, and forced a reassuring smile back onto his face.

Padme did the same, and mumbled 'I love you' again as the doors shut, cutting him off from her for who knew how long? Then she turned and let the tears she had been fighting back so hard loose, just like she always did when he left. This time, a wave of nausea washed over her, and she brought her hand to her mouth before rushing to the refresher.

* * *

As Anakin walked out onto his personal dock, he had to brace himself on the side of his speeder as his vision went blurry. He could feel the world spinning around him, and for a second he thought he would loose consciousness, but as quickly as the sickness had come, it was gone.

He released the speeder and shook his head lightly before climbing in rather clumsily. He was still a little rattled from the unexplainable nausea as he lifted it off the platform and sped off in the direction of the temple.

* * *

_**You guys are fantastic. That's all I can say. **_

_**However, I spotted a mistake on my own part. I'd hate to point it out, but it seems in my haste of coming up with that last chapter, the time Anakin has supposedly been home is at least a few months if you'll see, when he's talking to his mom, he mentions how Padme's stomach has grown, but when he was talking to Obi-Wan, protesting about the mission, he mentions they've only been home a few days. Well, looking over this requires a bit of help on your part; You can either 'pretend' Anakin never said that to Obi-Wan, and they had in fact been home a while, or you can 'pretend' he didn't say that to his mom, but uh, that'd take some meaning away from the chapter i personally liked that part. I'd opt for the first, but it's really up to you. Sorry for the confusion!**_

Response Reviews; **Chapter Four**

**donnatellaMarks; **_It will all come in time, I promise._

**geckogirl; **_Hm, we'll see. _; _-Aw's-_

**FelsGoddess; **_Why, thank you._

**Chopsticks; **_Ah, I see. I'll have to look into them._

_Again, I see. Well, I love fluff then, because I love all that sappy stuff. _:P

_Yes, I've got to credit the muse there._

_Well, my take on Star Wars is that people really are kind of not looking past what's directly in front of them. I won't launch into a big explanation, because I could probably write a whole nother story on simply that, but I mean-- A lot of obvious things are looked over, if you really think about it, that could have prevented even more things from happening. I hopefully wasn't the only one sitting there in the movie theater holding my head in frustration and going, "COME ON."_

_Thanks._

**Sapphira001; **_Well then you and your finace' are really cute and I admire your relationship. Kudos._

_Thank you times like, three. I'll have to remember that._

**Chapter Five**

**Coral Candy; **_Thank you, and I'm sorry, but he must. _:

**Sapphira001; **_I'm sorry. I tried to make this one longer, just for you._

**Chopsticks; **_Maybe I am... Intrigued? Yea, I actually sort of depressed myself with that, but I felt I had to add it, just for effect, you know? Gatta credit that muse again. _

_Hm. I don't know what happened to me there? I used to capitalize 'Jedi', but this chapter it kind of fell through, huh? Well, thanks, I'll watch out for that now._

_There will be more of both, I promise._

**FelsGoddess; **_I'll pretend I didn't have to go and look up 'bittersweet.' _: _Thank you._

**_IIIII should have another chapter up in a few days. Keep reviewing._ **


End file.
